Rian'jo
Rian'jo bears the weight of a small boulder and the strength of a yaungol, an experienced Shado-Pan and student of the Black Ox. Despite the countless years of rigorous training and tests of courage, he managed to maintain a calm, easy-going, even friendly composure, brightening up the day of anyone who happened to strike him in a conversation. A brewer in family and in heart, he always kept two full kegs hoisted onto his back via a harness, it's contents brewed by his own hands. His fighting style is reminiscent of the Black Ox himself, paced and persistant, along with being skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he sported a tempered bamboo stave which could hold even the weight of one of his kegs without splintering. Rian'jo is currently aiding the Quanying Vanguard, headed by at once training partner, Jinn Shen. The Begining Rian'jo was born in Honeydew Village within Jade Forest, a village known for it's brew from which it was aptly named. The village housed little more than a tight-knit community of brewers and farmers that worked tirelessly to make sure their village was to be a successful seller of both crops and their famous Honeybrew. Rian'jo was the son of two brewers who were tasked with making sure the village's staple brew, the Honeybrew; was always ready to be sold, and from these roots Rian'jo developed a gnack for brewing. The young Pandaren spent most of his days tending and working on the village's farms, slaving under an always intense sun, his work only ended when his father required help gathering ingredients from the neighboring towns, which were unfortunately quite a bits away, making Rian'jo adapt to the work he was made to do. Rian'jo always had an odd interest in the Shado-Pan and the celestials that guided many Pandaren in numerous walks of life. His father, whom had always listened to his son's incoherent ramblings about being a great warrior and one day joining the Shado-Pan, decided he was of a good age to head out on his own, and find his own destiny. Given only a pair of clothes and a small keg, he set off for Townlong steppes to find Niuzao Temple, he had heard tales of the Black Ox, how it inspired peristance, endurance and strength, and decided this was the path he wanted to take. Niuzao Temple Upon finally arriving in Townlong, he soon found himself at the gates to the temple, his mind paced itself back and forth between turning back or continuing forth, and despite his internal questioning, his family always valued a long days work, and with this in mind, he pushed himself into the temple, and gave what would be a good portion of his life, to the Black Ox. The masters of the temple were very hesitant on letting the son of a brewer take up training under them, so he was given a test of persistance and endurance. He must climb the tallest summit of Kun'lai, set up a camp with limited supplies and live in solitude for fourteen days. When he arrived at the peak, he only carried with him the small tarp and bundle of twigs he was handed before he had left the temple, as well as the keg of Honeybrew he always kept strapped to his back. The first week was a grueling task, the only useful information for survival he had was the identification of a healthy, or poisonous berry, as well as the ability farm, which would bear nothing on the frost-glazed grounds of the upper-Kun'lai regions. He stocked up on as much berries and edible plant-life as he could and sat upon the summit for fourteen days before gathering up his things and trecking back to the temple. He returned a bag of skin and bones, but was accepted with open arms into the temple, and so began his training. Rian'jo's hearty additude and trained work-ethic made him an ample disciple, where his fellow students may have failed, he continued to press forward, even turning on his heels to help the others before striding on. His training lasted for many years before an offer was made to him that seemed to have leaped straight out of his dreams. The Shado-Pan Rian'jo was the sturdy age of sixteen when the recruiters arrived at the temple, his years of training under the masters of the temple made him a good candidate. After traveling with the other chosen ones to the temple, he was placed amongst the others, and given two simple choices: endure a dangerous and potentially fatal test for their position in the ranks of the Shado-Pan, or turn back and relinquish the oppertunity. Rian'jo, being excited just to be in the presence of such gifted warriors, immediatly decided that this is what he wanted to be. He pressed forward unyieldingly, his build and trained mind-set enabled him to push through the trial, coming out alive and solidifying his position as an acolyte within the Shado-Pan. Rian'jo trained under the Shado-Pan for many years, his large frame became less of a hinderince and more of a gift, he became a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat, well trained in tiring out his opponent with repeated attacks or boasting an unyielding defense which would deter his opponents. His temper was trained to be more stern, not letting emotions run rampant throughout his mind should the Sha ever rear it's ugly head; but despite this he managed to keep a joyful mood and would always encourage his fellow Shado-Pan to keep such a way of life. Despite joining the Shado-Pan he continued his families trait for brewing in his own way, the keg he had always carried with him in his youth now sat atop an even larger one, full of a brew he has been working on for the years he has traveled with the the order, always eager for opinions and taste testers. Rian'jo later in his training joined the Blackguard, his muscled and large build made him a perfect front-line fighter and distraction for the other, more careful fighters of the Shado-Pan, keeping his allies safe and forever pressing against the enemy. He layed aside his scarf of the acolyte and recieved the full honor of a Shado-Pan after six short years, he was ready and willing to defend his home against whatever evils dare rise against it. Category:Shado-Pan Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Brewmaster Category:Back story Category:Quanying Vanguard